Serendipity
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Two boys and two different lives, merging together into one story. What happens when your worlds get tied together by mere violin strings? Serendipity has never taken a better meaning. Two-shot. WARNING: Implied character death.  Review, onegai?
1. The Violin Player

Author's Note:

This is your author icy-piyo21 speaking! Well, here is another USUK fic... and roughly inspired by ANOTHER Vocaloid song. Ever heard of both Prisoner and Paper Plane? Yep. This is inspired by it. So, enjoy, and **don't forget to review. **As I said in my fics, reviews are much appreciated, and flames will be sent off to Siberia so Lithuania doesn't have to fear freezing there.

P.S: This is human AU. Because I love AUs.

* * *

_**~The Violin Player~**_

It's funny how a room with white_ white _walls can be so dark and gloomy. I sighed- that does seem like the only relief available right now, for really, the bleakness of it all was choking me, blocking my air passages. Well, not that it mattered to me- I'm going to leave this room forever soon, I won't have to see it anymore. Now that I think of it, why not see what's outside this... 'cell' of mine?

Oh, right. They'd have my head if I tried to leave. Well, too bad, so sad. They aren't here, and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? So I grabbed my green jacket and made for the door, eager to see just what exactly is outside this horrid hell of a cramped-up space.

I found it hard to walk- finding balance was tough when you've been confined to a really small room and barely get to stand on your feet, though I managed anyway. I stumbled over my own foot a few times, but what do you know, I can walk down the halls without anyone actually knowing who I am and where I came from (and where I should have stayed, but I don't give a damn about it). Perfect, now all I need is to get through the front desk to escape and-

Well, that's just what I need. A sentinel near the front desk and door. They would surely know where I came from! Blast it. Oh well, not that I have any choice... So before any of those guards realized I was there, I turned heel and left for where I came from.

I trod down the hall, annoyed and upset. Well, see the bright side, I guess- that detour gave my feet the practice it needs to walk like a normal pair of legs rather than that of some incapacitated person. Now what? I know my feet wouldn't be strong enough to try the back door- I'd trip and kill myself trying to go down the stairs. So where should I go?

It turned out that my feet knew best- this is one part I didn't get to explore the last time they caught me. So see you soon, airheads! I'm definitely going down here! As I ventured down this new-found passage, I found that they were no different from my room. White, yet I can feel black emanating from the walls, and threatening to engulf us all. Not that anyone realized that, though.

At least that's how I thought things would turn out. When I was somewhere halfway down the passage, I could hear muffled noises. What is that noise? And most importantly, where did it come from? I tried going deeper into the hallway, and I could now deduce that it was a violin. And that it came from a room. Wait- a room? I have to see this! Probably I'd find something!

Almost tripping with excitement, I ran (well, more like hopped and hobbled) towards the room, which had its door ajar. And I'll have to admit- I didn't expect what I would see behind the door.

A blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes was the source of the melody- which really sounded wonderful up close. Ah well, who can resist a free show? I continued to watch this boy with interest, as his hand holding the bow slid the stick forward and backward, creating another series of notes. And it was really amazing, for the lack of better adjectives to describe it.

It was a slow, soft melody at first, but soon it picked up speed and and the strings shouted louder. Maybe in protest at the force it was being played, but their shouts and screams sounded like music in my ears, because that's what it is, right? I could also see the other hand gripping the strings with talented fingers, as if to quieten their screams, but he and I both know it makes them sing a different note, which makes the melody nicer.

As I stood stock-still behind the door, I could see the bow changing its dance, from a smooth, continuous melody to quick, short bursts as the hand gripping the bow jerked it to play staccato notes in quick succession.

That melody really had me in a trance. I could almost see the melody flowing out of the violin. And the once dark halls suddenly had color to them as the melody passed down the halls and spreading a touch of colors on the walls. What was white, was now a rainbow- what was dark was now brighter than ever before. The quick notes gave bright, vibrant colors to the walls- red, orange and yellow. The calmer and quieter notes had their own roles- it splashed calm and soothing colors- blue and green, evening out the vibrant colors and allowed perfect harmony in the cascading stream of colors. I really, really want to know him- what's his name? I sighed loudly, and I realized what I just did. _Forget it- maybe I shouldn't._

But of course, all good things had to come to an end. As the melody slowed down and faded, so did the memory, and here I am now, lying in the same room, staring at the ceiling. My encounter with the violin player was a week ago, and I never failed to visit his room and listen to him play. That is, until I collapsed one day on my way back after the 'visit', and now I'm lying here with only steady beeps from the cardiograph resonating around the room. If I used to hear lively, colorful melodies, now I'd have to get used with the monochrome noise of the cardiograph, telling me just how much life I have left. Not long, I know.

The melody gave me light- it gave me hope. Now that it's gone- I've lost the last glimmer of hope. I remember wishing that I can just close my eyes forever, but now I wish it wasn't terminal. And had I known this, I would have asked your name.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

You were really the only one keeping me looking forward to what tomorrow holds for me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

You had me guessing the melody you'd be playing. Will it be upbeat? Will it be calm?

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

My eyes, they're getting heavy... No, wait! I want to hear him again!

_Beep...Beep..._

I want to hear it once more time... But my body is saying otherwise...

_Beep..._

...I give up.

_Beep..._

But I really wanted to know...

_Beep..._

What your name is...

_Beep...Beep... Beeeeeeep..._

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed that small fic I wrote. And this one is inspired by the song Paper Plane.  
Will it only be from Paper Plane? Nope. Remember when I said Paper Plane also comes with Prisoner? And that this is a USUK fic and a two-shot? Yes people, stay tuned for the next instalment! I know it's labelled incomplete, but you can read each instalment as its own. And I'll let you readers guess whose POV this is in~

P.S: For those of you who know the order of the songs or even know these machines exist, I know that Prisoner comes before Paper Plane, but I sortta came to love Paper Plane first. Sorry, Vocaloid fans.

P.S.S: **And remember, review. Really, I'm tired of seeing so many faves on my story, but only a few of them actually cared to review. I know that you really like to just fave and/or add this to your alerts list, and it really made me upset. Reviewing doesn't take too much time, does it? Even if they're only 'well done', it's stoll much appreciated. It makes me smile to know that my stories are well-liked and not just for the sake of faving. Thank you for your consideration!**


	2. My EmeraldEyed Hope

_A/N: Goddamnit it's been forever since I even finished this. I totally forgot about this series in FFnet and only remembered to post it on my Facebook, LiveJournal and Deviantart. So well…I know that this fic has had little reviews, but I just felt that I should finish what I started, I mean I did say that I will post the other part of this fic so…here it is._

_Dedicated to __Hannaadi88__, for being such a nice friend. I knew you liked it on FB, I'm just re-posting this on FFnet. But I still want you to know that you're one of the nicest friends I have, and thank you so much for that~_

_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, and they never have been. It applies to this fic's prequel, too._

_**~Serendipity Part 2: My Emerald-Eyed Hope~**_

This place is so not cool. I mean what do we have to do in here? No running down the halls, and worse of all, no leaving the room! Hospitals are boring! And don't get me started on those never-ending shots!

I never wanted to be here in the first place. I had a concert coming up! You see, I'm a violinist. I love violins! Even if Ivan said they were for sissies. Say what you will, bastard. Violins are cool, and I'm good at it. End of story.

Anyway, back to how I got admitted into this living hell. Before I had to be cooped up in this hell-hole, I was a star student in violin class! (Of course, because heroes are always number one!) And my teacher just came up to me, saying that I was doing totally awesome. She said that we'd be holding a concert in six months, and I got to be the lead junior violinist! At that moment, life was at its peak for me.

Apparently life just decided that it hated me. A month before the concert, I started feeling tired easily. I keep getting headaches, and even though I'm cool and heroic, I didn't feel as awesome as that. Dad just thought I was tired, so he thought it was alright. But then he saw small purple spots on my arms and legs, and that's when he rushed me here.

Dad spoke to the doctor, and the doctor took my blood sample. Well, at first I was really scared of the syringe, but I'm a hero, and heroes do NOT get scared of anything! After he took my so-called 'blood sample', he sorta dissapeared. And then he came back, saying that I may have to be treated here until they find out what's wrong with me.

The next day, Dad woke me up. His face really looked sad. I didn't get it- what was wrong? When I asked him that, he just told me to come with him and the doctor would explain.

At the doctor's white, yucky-smelling office, he told me that I have...whatever, I forgot the name. I don't know what it is, I mean I'm a violinist, I'm no doctor! He said that there was something wrong with my bone... bone 'marrow', and he says I have to stay there until they find a good donor for me. I asked Dad to be my 'donor', but he said that we weren't a match. Mom's gone for good, if you know what I mean, so we can't dig her grave and just get her blood. That would be so un-heroic.  
And as you may have guessed- I couldn't play in the concert.

And then I'm stuck here, in the hospital. Dad said I should learn the name of my sickness, he made me repeat the name until I got it. I think I have the hang of it now, let's see- leu-ke-mi... leu-ke-mi-a. Man, that was tough. Unimportant thing aside, this place is boring. I was so put out when they said I was staying here for a while. It's not going to be only 'a while', it's a lie. Adults are liars. I know they're trying to make me see this situation in a brighter light, but I just had this nagging feeling that 'a while' means 'till hell freezes over'.

I soon found out I wouldn't be staying in the room for good, though. But it was nowhere near fun- it was for treatment. They said that it would help me, but it actually made me feel worse. Each and every session made me really, really weak. (Was this how Superman felt when he was exposed to kryptonite?) How was it supposed to help me if it makes me want to puke almost each and every time?

On some days, though, I do feel alright, like today for instance. But I still can't get over the feeling that I can't play in that concert... or worse, maybe I could die. After all, leukemia (Yes, I got it right!) sounds dangerous. It's as if I can feel a death threat within those words. I don't know for sure, though.

It was a beautiful evening, but I can feel a raincloud over my head. I looked over to my violin. Ah, I completely forgot that I had that violin. I had been bedridden for too long I don't remember I had it anymore. Slowly, I made my way to the forgotten instrument. I picked it up, together with the bow. I postitioned the instrument, bow poised in hand. Will I be able to do it? I haven't played in a while... Nevertheless, I lowered the bow, and started playing. As soon as I did, I quickly tried to pull a melody from the invisible music sheet which was my memory, and found a pleasant, nameless one I created myself. As I slid the bow over the strings, I start feeling better. Wow, just a few bars, and I feel good already. I keep on playing, altering the speed and allowing the melody to go into a crescendo. I can feel it, the strings shouting, and the melody it sings for me.

As I was about to stop, I heard a sigh. _I have an audience? _Trying to be as discreet as possible, I turned my head.

And everything else was a blur. A flash of deep, emerald-green eyes, a mop of sandy-blonde hair, and silence reigned once more.

Whoever owned those eyes, he must be interested in my violin. And all of a sudden, I felt a burst of hope. Maybe living in here isn't so bad anymore, if only for the owner of those eyes. I put down my violin, and lay down on my bed, wishing to every deity above that he'd return the following day.

Sure enough, he was there the next day. I pretend not to notice him, but secretly I know he loves it whenever I play. The melody I play is only for him. Even though it's only for a little while, but it had me looking forward to the next day. Looking at you- it gave me a small happiness for each day, the beam of sunlight ushering my rainclouds away.

Since then, it has always been like that. Every day at five p.m, you never failed to show up, and I would play something for you for five minutes. An unspoken promise. _I'll be here tomorrow, I look forward for more,_ I heard your eyes say.

On the seventh day, I was determined. I have to know your name. _I will once I'm finished, I'll catch you- I'll ask you your name. _But when I was finished, and when I stepped outside, you just fell like a bird which dropped dead from the sky. Earlier intentions forgotten, I called the nurses, and they hurried him to his room. I did have a glance at his room number, but that was all.

I never thought it was the last day I could see you.

And now here I stood, in front of your door, listening to the heart monitor thingy whine. If it used to be you standing in front of the door, now it's me. I don't know why, but I knew you wouldn't stay awake for long.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_[You were really the only one keeping me looking forward to what tomorrow holds for me.]_  
You were really the only one keeping my spirits up, had me looking forward to what tomorrow holds for me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_[You had me guessing the melody you'd be playing. Will it be upbeat? Will it be calm?]_  
You had we wondering when you'd reveal your name, and had my heart beating. Would you appear tomorrow? Would you tell me your name?

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_[My eyes, they're getting heavy... No, wait! I want to hear him again!]_  
I could see you shaking, struggling to keep your eyes open... No, don't go! I want to see you again!

_Beep...Beep..._

_[I want to hear it once more time... But my body is saying otherwise...]_  
I really want to see you once more time... But the heart monitor tells me it's impossible.

_Beep..._

_[...I give up.]_  
I know heroes don't give up till the very end. But you and I both know that this is the end.

_Beep..._

_[But I really wanted to know...]_  
But if you really had to go, at least let me know...

_Beep..._

_[What your name is...]_  
What your name is...

_Beep...Beep... Beeeeeeep..._

Ahahahaha. Eh. I tried. And I got this. Kudos if you know what_ [these] _were. I did that on purpose. I hope you liked this as much as the first one. -nervous laugh-...I'm gonna go kill my pathetic self now.


End file.
